


And Me

by rfaction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfaction/pseuds/rfaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets drunk in the middle of the night and pays his brother a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is al and i write lame ficlets also i suck ass :)

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, dripping wet and naked. The motel room was dark and Dean was lightly sleeping away the fact that he’d be dead in two months.

He left a trail of footsteps and clumsily walked to Dean’s bed, leaned onto the mattress and placed his hands on either side of his older brother. Dean stirred. 

“Sam?” He mumbled.

Sam grunted. He inched closer to Dean only to lay his body on top of him in a pathetic attempt at a hug. Sam sighed and breathed in the smell of leather, whiskey and gunpowder.

“Get offa’ me, you sasquatch.” Dean pushed Sam off his chest and he rolled over next to him.

“You drunk?”

“Maybe.” Sam’s breath stunk of cheap liquor.

The brothers stared at each other. It was too dark for Dean to tell if that was water on Sam’s face or if he was crying. He placed his hand on the back of Sam’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam tightly grabbed his brother’s lower back and started groping his ass.

“Jeez, Sammy.” Dean moved closer to Sam; they fit together like puzzle pieces. “C’mon, I’m tired. We can fool around in the morning when you don’t smell like Party Mart.”

Even though Sam towered over his brother, he still managed to fit into his arms like when Sam was young. Dean grabbed his hand and tangled his fingers with Sam’s. The brothers lay there sweetly and quietly until they both became drowsy and fell asleep.


End file.
